Ashes & Snow
by Berseker
Summary: Iván x Toris. Ivan comienza a establecer relaciones con Yao y Toris es el primero en sentirlo. Comienzan la tensión dentro de la casa el ruso, y es donde el lituano decido sus ultimos días adentro, pero la sombra de Iván no le permita avanzar.
1. Chapter 1

Salí de la cocina, sosteniendo la charola con ambas manos. El cuerpo me temblaba, no por el intenso frío que siempre hacía aquí, ni siquiera por el miedo que el señor Iván me daba.

Parecía un milagro que los hielos y la botella de vodka siguieran sobre la charola y no en el suelo. Tenía que apresurarme, sino nuevamente me castigaría después de que las visitas se hayan ido, pero este dolor tan intenso en las muñecas no me dejaba seguir camina…

- ¡AH!

Mi gritó resonó por la inmensa mansión. Por suerte la botella no se había derramado pero todos los hielos cayeron dispersos por la alfombra de color carmín que cubría cada metro cuadrado del lugar.

- ¿Fpero fqué…?

Vi la cabeza del señor Alfred asomarse por la puerta donde yo me dirigía. Sentí una especia de consuelo, hasta que seguido de él apareció el señor Yao junto con el señor Iván. Agaché la cabeza y mis manos temblorosas juntaron las ultimas fuerzas que les quedaban y comenzaron a recoger cada pedazo de frío solidificado con la yema de los dedos, sintiéndome mas patético de cuando la vez en que el señor Iván me obligó a cocinarle desnudo a media noche, únicamente con ese diminuto delantal blanco y a mitad de una tormenta de nieve.

El señor Alfred tragó el ultimo pedazo de la hamburguesa casera que le había preparado escasos minutos antes. Anduvo hasta mí, seguido del señor Yao. El señor Iván se contuvo a mirarme con esa infantil sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo me estremecí, maldiciendo ese dolor que me carcomía hasta los huesos y obligaba a desahogarme con lágrimas en ese mismo instante.

- ¡Ahhh~! ¡Toris! ¡Mira cuantos hielos! –exclamó con ese aire de preocupación despreocupada. Irónico, lo sé, pero no había otra forma llamarlo.- ¡Me hubieras dicho y Arthur con gusto te ayudaba! ¡Le ando enseñando la forma en poder ser un _Hero_ como yo!

- ¿Eh-aru? –el otro tenía algo que le servía para molestarlo- ¿Desde cuando dejas a Arthur ser un "héroe" también-aru?

- ¡Desde el momento en el que tú e Iván quisieron ser uno, comunista bastardo!

-…

El labio me tembló. Por primera vez disfruté que mis oscuros cabellos me taparan la cara y así pudiera seguir llorando en silencio, como siempre lo hacía desde el momento en que llegué aquí. Seguí escuchando la riña chino-americana y terminé de levantar los hielos. Por suerte, ninguno se había descongelado y no tenía la necesidad de molestar a Raivis o Edward para que me ayudaran a limpiar la alfombra. Me incorporé con cuidado esta vez, pero la charola continuaba con quererse caer de mis manos nuevamente.

- ¡Ten cuidado-aru!

La ultima persona de quien quería su lastima me había ayudado a detener la caída de la charola. Entre ese silencio atorado dentro de mi garganta, mis cristalizados ojos esmeraldas se cruzaron con los del señor Yao, quien se quedó atónito al sentir las heridas abiertas debajo de los vendajes que cubría el saco de mi ropa. Aunque lo miraba hacia abajo, esta vez él se encontraba en un lugar tan alto.

- ¡Yao!

La dulce voz del señor Iván le llamó y los lagrimones cubrían mis mejillas. La botella de vodka cayó encima de su ropa y me sentí otra vez de la manera más fatal que pude haberme imaginado.

- ¡Mh-mm! Toris ha estado un poco distraído los últimos días. Espero que disculpen su mal comportamiento…

- ¿Distraído? –se cuestionó a si mismo el señor Yao, dando un paso dirección contraria a mí, justo cuando el señor Iván lo tomó por la cadera y lo atrajo hacia él, obligándolo a olvidar lo que había sentido escasos segundo antes

- …En especial tú, Yao… jeje –y soltó una de aquellas risitas tiernas que alguna vez llegué a escuchar entre susurros cuando platicábamos justo antes de que me lo hiciera en mi habitación

- ¡_You're right_, Yao! –y el señor Alfred chasqueó los dedos y estuvo por deducir lo que realmente me pasaba- ¡_So_, Toris…!

De pronto escuchó un grito del señor Arthur y corrió a su ayuda. Seguro que el señor Francis ya comenzaba a hacer de las suyas en la sala. Así que yo me quedé únicamente con el señor Iván, quien comenzaba a susurrarle un par de cosas en ruso directo al oído, sin importarle que yo entendiera perfectamente todo lo que le decía. Él se sonrojó y le dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas, para luego soltar unas pequeñas risitas acompañadas por las del otro.

- Pero, Toris… Seguro que tendrás algo que prestarle a Yao, ¿no es así?

- No tiene por qué-aru –respondió- Traigo una muda extra-aru. Además-aru, esto no fue su culpa-aru

- Jaja –volvió a reír y sentí su fría mirada recorrerme de pies a cabeza- De todos modos, Toris y yo hablaremos sobre qué pasa muy pronto, kolkolkol~

No podía resistir un segundo más así. Él me mataría. El señor Iván lo haría esta noche, después de que todos se hubieran dormido, como ya era costumbre. Pero tal vez y tendría un poco de suerte, porque como el señor Yao se encontraba aquí, lo más probable era que ambos…

- ¿Toris-aru? ¿Te encuentras bien-aru?

- Regresemos de una vez, Yao

Por suerte escuché a Edward y Raivis bajar por las escaleras y correr por mí... Esta vez si que los necesitaba.

**~ Ashes & Snow ~**

Por **Berseker.**

- ¡No me digas, nene! ¡Mis ponies tratan de robarme el postre! ¡O sea, como que no me cuelgues!

Gracias a Dios había amanecido. Salí de bañarme y, después de cambiarme los vendajes de la espalda con ayuda de Edward, decidí hacerle una llamada a Feliks. Me preocupaba que el señor Iván se apareciera por nuestra habitación, pero después de ayer dudaba mucho que se levantara temprano para dar sus paseos matutinos y pedirle a Raivis o a mí que lo acompañáramos para recoger unos cuantos girasoles al campo.

El pequeño de mis compañeros regresó a la habitación y se dejó caer directo a su cama. Edward se aparecía con una toalla en mano, seguro iría a darse un baño de la misma forma que yo. Andaba con una extraña aura de tranquilidad. Algo en verdad raro dentro de esta casa, puesto que la tensión era lo que nos abrigaba y nos detenía para seguir hacia delante.

- ¡Ah~! ¡Es un alivio que el señor Iván no esté por las mañanas! –exclamó Raivis, quitándose el mandil de su pequeña cintura- Seguro que salió a dar un paseo junto a los demás

- Tienes razón, pero… -el mayor volteó a vernos a ambos- ¿Qué no alguno de los dos tiene que acompañarlo? –preguntó, recordando lo agraciado que era por resultarle molesto al ruso- En fin, tal vez y hoy se levantó de mejor humor, jaja… Ya vuelvo –y se desapareció directo a la ducha

- Edward tiene razón… -suspiró- Ojala y no regrese molesto –le rogó a Dios. En ese momento escuché a esos ponies relinchar por la línea- ¿Y dime, Toris, como te encuentras de tus manos?

- ¿Ehh? ¿No como que la hermana de ese cerdo ruso te las había roto ya?

Feliks llegó en el peor momento. Sabía que el señor Iván me maltrataba junto a los demás, pero yo nunca le daba aviso sobre las condiciones en que me encontraba. Esperé a que alguno de sus animales rosados volviera a llevarse su almuerzo y olvidara rápido lo que Raivis dijo.

- ¡¿Obvio nene que me vas a responder, no?! ¿No como que los dos tenemos una relación tan pero tan irreal de amigos? –me dijo, con su voz chocante mientras comía un bocadillo que había logrado rescatar- ¡Santo cielo, Toris! ¡¿Si cada vez que nos vemos no como que nos quedamos despiertos para hacerlo con la luz prendida?! ¡¡Totalmente!!

- A-Ah… ¡E-Eso es otra cuestión! –pero la voz chillona había logrado colarse por todos los cercanos oídos bálticos, aun cuando tratara de tapar la bocina

- ¡¿Eh?! –Raivis saltó de la cama y se me quedó viendo sorprendido al igual que Edward se asomaba con restos de espuma en el cabello por la puerta del baño

- ¡T-Te llamo luego! –y colgué, ruborizado de las mejillas de color rojo- ¡C-Chicos, c-creo que iré a buscar al se-señor Rusia!

No quise quedarme a dar más explicaciones sobre lo que hacía y no debía hacer. Tomé mi saco de color blanco y la bufanda que el señor Iván me había regalado el día de mi llegada a la Unión y salí de la mansión. A penas si me había dado tiempo de secarme el cabello y este brillaba con la luz que atravesaban las nubes. Me detuve un momento a pensar si sería correcto que fuera o no donde el señor Iván, pero si ya había llegado hasta aquí pensé vagamente que le alegraría verme a su lado sin que me hubiera obligado.

Sonreí y apresuré mi paso. En mi transcurso llegó frente a mí un mensajero desde mi casa, con un recado urgente que debí haber atendido de inmediato pero yo tuve más ganas de continuar mi camino que quedarme a escuchar. Me excusé diciendo que tenía prohibido reunirme con varias personas de nuestro país y que en cuanto pudiera me reuniría con ellos.

Cuando me deshice de ellos fui hasta el campo donde solíamos cortar, el señor Iván y yo, unos cuantos girasoles para la mesa principal y su habitación. Algunas veces realizábamos pequeños picnics donde servíamos vodka y comíamos bocadillos fríos para acompañarle, y finalmente el señor Iván terminaba por traerme de regreso cargando y lo hacíamos en su habitación sino era que me lo hacía en medio de todas esa flores antes de volver.

Me sonrojé. Me sonrojé tanto por recordar tales cosas, pero ya había llegado al fin a donde los demás. Subí un par de metros hasta llegar a la cima de la aquella verde loma para ver esos hermosos campos con los que el señor Iván me había confiado que soñaba todos los días.

- Ah… -jadeé un leve momento, tratando de recuperar la respiración en medio de este frío abrumador- Señor Iván… ¡Señor Iván!

Y repetí con todas mis fuerzas su nombre, pero nadie contestó.

Pensé que se encontraría en este lugar que estaba aún más vacío que ese sentimiento que se encargaba de torturarme día y noche.

De pronto, aquella escena que calentaba mi piel se desvaneció de un segundo a otro. Esos gemidos que debieron salir de mis labios, gritaban de la boca de otro por que no se detuviera y esas finas manos donde no se encontraba ninguna herida ni maltrato se aferraban a la espalda de ese hombre que era más que cualquier señor al que le pudiera servir.

Retrocedí un par de pasos hacia atrás. Mi vista no dejaba de separarse de aquel par y entonces solté un mar de lágrimas y desaparecí entre la verdura del pasto hasta llegar a la entrada de la casa. Las lágrimas no se detenían. Seguían fluyendo y pude ver por la ventana a los otros dos realizando el quehacer del día. No quise entrar, sin embargo, necesitaba usar el teléfono.

Entré sin ser visto por la demás servidumbre. Corrí al pasillo donde el teléfono se encontraba y marqué con desespero directo a mi demás gente. No tardaron en contestar. Simplemente avisé que estaría con ellos en un par de días. Colgué y volví a marcar otro número que desde la mañana había tocado. Esperé un par de segundos y logré divisar sus quejidos entre los de sus jefes.

- ¿Ahh? ¡Obvio que voy a preguntar quien es! ¡¿No como que sería totalmente irreal que cayéramos en manos de ese cerdo soviético?! ¡O aun peor! ¡Que ese fornido macho traga patatas volviera a gritarme todo lo que me envidia, dios mío! –lo oí chillar contra un superior suyo- ¡Nene, habla Feliks! ¡¿No como que me dices tu nombre, ya?!

- Feliks…

Mi voz se escuchó casi sin fuerzas. Me contuve el llanto con una mano. Traté de recuperar las palabras en un par de segundos y volví a hablar.

- Por favor, ¿me podrías esperar fuera de tu casa?

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Toque sus hombros con cuidado y comencé a besarlo mientras ambos caíamos en la habitación que me había pertenecido cuando vivía junto a Feliks. Me había asegurado cerrar con llave y ocultar las ventanas tras las cortinas para cualquier imprevisto. Tenía prohibido visitar el territorio polaco desde la vez en que el señor Iván me arrebató de su lado, así que debía de ser cuidadoso, porque no se negociaría mi cuello, sino el de mi demás gente.

Continué tocando sus labios sin detenerme. Una de mis claras manos bajó por su blanca piel, tratando de deshacerme de la hebilla que mantenía cerrado el cinturón que custodiaba las regiones vitales de Feliks. Lo oí gemir entre mis labios por tanto placer que le propinaba, pero sus manos me aventaron unos cuantos centímetros lejos de él, para que pudiera recuperar el aliento que a mí también comenzaba a faltarme.

- Fiuu… -se llevó una mano a la frente, jadeando por el desgaste físico que hacía- Santo cielo, Toris… -pronunció mi nombre- Sé que soy… tan pero tan irreal que… no quisieras perderme nunca, nene, pero si sigues así… Polonia desaparecerá totalmente, ah…

-…

No me atreví a decirle nada todavía. Simplemente quería deshacerme de esa estorbosa ropa que lo cubría para poder hacerlo mío como todas las veces que me rogaba que jugara un rato con él cada noche.

Me quedé en silencio y Feliks regresó a verme por el rabillo de sus ojos esmeraldas. Entre frunció el ceño con una divertida molestia burlona y me preguntó que si ya me había cansado tan rápido.

- ¿Qué pasa, Toris? ¿No tantas ganas te habían dado de abrirme las piernas, nene? Anda, ¿qué esperas? ¡Obvio que me puedo ir de aquí por no hacerme nada!

-…

Me quedé callado y volví a tomarlo por los hombros. No quise decirle nada para no preocuparlo, era lo que menos quería ahora. Así que quise aparentar ser más natural y le esbocé con esfuerzo una pequeña sonrisita apenada, mientras mis dedos recorrían su cuello con delicadeza y una mano ya comenzaba a desabotonar su camisa de forma lenta. Suspiré en su pecho y di una intensa lamida con la punta de mi lengua. Sabía que la temperatura comenzaba a descender y eso era suficiente como para hacerlo estremecer y arqueara su espalda, aferrándose a la mía. Soltó un gemido infantil y regresó a verme, esta vez tomándome del rostro.

- ¿No como que tienes algo que decirme, justo ahora? –me preguntó, sin darme la oportunidad de huir esta vez- ¿Toris? ¿Cómo se encuentran tus manos? Esa vieja bruja no te las volvió a lastimar, ¿cierto?

-…

- ¿Toris?

No pude resistir más y en medio de esa dulce sonrisa que había formado para él, desistí ante mi llanto y me aferré a su espalda, para llorar en silencio, todavía tragándome las lágrimas.

- Supuse que llegaría el momento en que decidirías alejarte al fin de ese cerdo soviético.

- ¡Eh, señor Toris! La leña se ha terminado, ¿desea que vaya a buscar un poco más?

- ¿Eh? N-No, lo haré yo.

No había contado los días desde que decidí regresar a mi propia casa, bajo la nieve. Para mí seguía siendo hoy, él día en que no regresé a la casa del señor Iván junto con los demás. Ya no había un mañana ni un ayer al cual regresar. Me encontraba atrapado en sentimientos que yo mismo consideré triviales hace mucho, por los días en que Feliks y yo luchábamos como nación. Parecía que el tiempo se había detenido para mí y me atormentaba cada segundo que pasaba.

Trataba con cuidado a la gente del señor Iván todavía. No me podía dar el aún lujo de rebelarme y mucho menos hacerlo sin apoyo alguno. Claro que había recibido la visita, a escondidas, de Raivis y Edward, sin embargo, a ellos les costaba idealizar la manera en cómo despedirnos de la Unión Soviética así de fácil.

Seguía sin creer en las palabras que Edward me había dicho. Que el señor Iván no había preguntado por mí desde el día en que no regresé, ni al día siguiente, ni al día siguiente del día siguiente… Supuse que ahora el señor Yao estaría mas a gusto sin tener que esconderse de mí, puesto que él sabía perfectamente que desde hace mucho yo y el señor Iván…

- ¡Achúp!

Estornudé al tiempo en que una ola de viento helado corrió a través de mis ropas hasta inmiscuirse por mi piel, ocasionando que esta se erizara y me provocara una sensación no muy agradable y otro tanto nostálgica.

-…

Porque cada vez que esto me sucedía, siempre había una mano que acariciara mi espalda y abrigara mi cuerpo con un abrazo.

- De modo que no piensan en nada aún… -dije, apretando el puño con discreción sobre el sillón del estudio de mi casa- Supongo que no tardarán mucho, ¿o sí?

- Bueno, -murmuró mi compañero rubio, mientras reacomodaba los lentes en su lugar y a penas hacía visible la vista de sus ojos por el raso de la cortina color vino- Este tipo de situación no es nada fácil y llevará su tiempo… No te preocupes de nada, que nuestros pueblos estarán unidos.

- Pero, Toris… -exclamó mi nombre con tono inseguro el pequeño de los tres, juntando las piernas sin darme la cara- Tu tampoco haz hecho nada por separarte de la Unión Soviética definitivamente

-…

- Y que hayamos venido otra vez a tu casa es realmente peligroso, -comentó, sin verme a los ojos- ha sido grandioso que nuestra gente esté unida para protestar en contra suya, pero Rusia no es un país cualquiera y no podemos ir a pararnos enfrente como si nada, aunque la verdad de este asunto… -se quedó en silencio y sus grandes ojos azules se posaron directo en mí- ¿Sabes, Toris? Todo esto se siente como si únicamente le quisieras hacer daño al señor Iván.

Mis pies se levantaron sin mi permiso y estuve por sentir la mejilla de Raivis bajo mi mano, sino hubiera sido porque el otro me detuvo a tiempo.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

¿Realmente en qué me encontraba pensando?

Sino fue que desde esa vez que salí a buscar al señor Iván a los campos donde cortábamos girasoles y lo vi en el mismo lugar donde éramos uno las veces que lo deseaba, con el señor Yao…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sentí un fuerte nudo en la garganta, que por un momento ni siquiera me dejó respirar. Exaltado, los jadeos salieron de mi boca, como seña a mi profundo cansancio por seguir manteniendo toda esta opresión dentro de mí, sobre mi pecho.

- Toris, ¿pero en qué estás pensando? –exclamó mi compañero, sin poder subir los lentes a su lugar, puesto que en su interior tuvo miedo de que intentara otra locura

- Toris… -repitió el chico letón, mirándome desde abajo con los ojos vidriosos y nervios demás- Sé que el señor Iván… ¡es demasiado importante para ti!

Y se echó a llorar, levantándose de su asiento para salir del estudio corriendo en dirección a la salida. Sentí otro golpe en el pecho. No debí de haber actuado así. Nunca debí de haber metido en esto a Raivis. Y más cuando él tenía toda la razón.

- ¡Raivis! –llamó Edward con son preocupante, soltándome al fin para subir sus anteojos y correr detrás del pequeño. Llegó a la puerta y tomó el pomo, sin antes dedicarme unas cuantas palabras- Cuando estés más calmado, trataremos de venir nuevamente.

Jaló la perilla y se topó con la menuda figura de Feliks, quien llegaba con una cara de sorpresa, y una bolsa llena de dulces, seguramente por haber visto al pequeño derramando lágrimas por mi culpa, justo en al entrada. Se quedó mirando con Edward, sin decir una sola palabra. Me pareció ver que él le regaló un esbozo de desacuerdo y partió sin más.

- ¿Nh? ¿Hiciste una fiesta? ¡Y no me invitaste! –me reprochó, acercándose a mí mientras me señalaba con la punta de su índice- ¡Nene, enserio que como que andas muy rarito, totalmente!

Mi mente se sentía vacía. No había ningún pensamiento, ningún pesar, ni tampoco una alegría. No tenía idea de cómo iba a continuar todo esto, ni mucho cómo iba a terminar. No había un sentimiento de culpa por lo que estuve a punto de hacerle al pequeño Raivis, sin embargo, esas palabras comenzaron a retumbar, no en mi mente, sino en mi pecho, que palpitaba sin freno.

Todo era de color gris, como los cielos que veía junto al señor Iván, al amanecer del invierno. Se sentía frío, como la nieve que caía sobre nosotros hace tiempo, justo cuando me abrazaba para amortiguar ese dolor que él mismo me causaba.

Mi labio comenzó a temblar sin permiso y la impotencia llena de incertidumbre, regresó a mí, como un maldito deseo que no rogué a nadie.

El escritorio a mi lado salió volando contra la pared, frente a Feliks, quien a penas y podía creer el cómo había perdido la calma junto con los estribos, en tan solo un instante. Continué temblando. Ni siquiera había notado como mi mano comenzaba a hincharse y sangraba, sin detenerse, pero él sí, y me di cuenta al momento en que la tomaba entre las suyas y se quitaba la bufanda de color rosa que llevaba alrededor del cuello, para envolverla con cuidado.

- ¡Por Dios, Toris! ¡¿Pero en qué tontería andabas pensando…?! ¡¿Eh?!

Y era eso, justo ahora no me encontraba pensando en absolutamente nada.

- ¿T-Toris…?

La voz de Feliks comenzó a hacerse inaudible para mis oídos, cada vez más tenue, cada vez más indescriptible, cada vez más nula. Sus labios parecía moverse, pero ni una nota era percibida por mí, y de un momento a otro, eso me molestó tanto, que no quise ver ese rostro, lleno de miedo.

- Feliks, ¿por qué estas gritando ahora?

No recuerdo con claridad que sucedió, pero todo comenzó a oscurecerse de pronto, y me vi invadido por la nieve de los campos, en pleno invierno. Regresaba a mí ese frío dolor y la mano del señor Iván me azotaba contra el suelo, deshaciéndose de la ropa estorbosa mientras yo le pedía a gritos que se detuviera. Pero era imposible. Él lo hacía y seguía riéndose como un niño pequeño, obligando a que yo lo amara, una y otra vez.

Su risa, su inocente risa…

Y me vi frente a frente, llorando y rogando piedad, como todas las veces que abusaba de mí.

- ¿Pero qué…?

Regresé a la realidad. La mano me punzó con agonía y me contuve abruptamente, mirando la espalda rojiza de Feliks, sangrando del hombro levemente, sin poder gritar que yo me detuviera, porque lo único que estaba haciendo era imitar al señor Iván y nada más. Había abusado de él. Había abusado de la persona que se había enamorado de mí siglos atrás y aun hoy esperaba con paciencia mi regreso a casa.

- Feliks…


End file.
